Computer networks include a variety of elements such as computers, printers, modems, and the like. Computer networks also often include networking hardware elements, such as wireless and/or wired routers, to electrically couple the various computer network elements to each other. From time to time, however, these computer networks have performance problems. Computer network administrators or other users attempting to address such performance problems often receive information about the computer system through a display on the networking hardware elements, and/or through a user interface on the computers. Existing user interfaces vary widely with respect to the nature and the amount of interaction they allow, but none are ideal in terms of the diagnostic information and problem solving advice they provide to the user. In addition, user interfaces are often complicated and difficult for a novice user to understand and use. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method to monitor and manage computer networks.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the invention. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.
The terms “first,” “second,” “third,” “fourth,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for distinguishing between similar elements and not necessarily for describing a particular sequential or chronological order. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in sequences other than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. Furthermore, the terms “comprise,” “include,” “have,” and any variations thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements is not necessarily limited to those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus.
The terms “left,” “right,” “front,” “back,” “top,” “bottom,” “over,” “under,” and the like in the description and in the claims, if any, are used for descriptive purposes and not necessarily for describing permanent relative positions. It is to be understood that the terms so used are interchangeable under appropriate circumstances such that the embodiments of the invention described herein are, for example, capable of operation in other orientations than those illustrated or otherwise described herein. The term “coupled,” as used herein, is defined as directly or indirectly connected in an electrical, mechanical, or other manner.